Sometime After Midnight
by bambi1994
Summary: Calder Gold meets a rather unexpected guest at his son's wedding.


A/N: I promised myself a long time ago I would never base any fics off of songs, but here we are. I was listening to Sometime After Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event last night when I got this idea, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I put it down in writing. Thanks again to Megan and Morgan for being my betas for this one~ You guys are truly wonderful.

* * *

Why people found weddings and wedding receptions to be fun was beyond Calder Gold. He was never too fond of weddings and all they entailed. From the huge price tag to the mild drama of the wedding party. It all seemed rather troubling and a waste of time. The only reason Calder had showed up to this wedding was because of his son. Granted he was obliged to show up, due to him being the father of the groom, but that still didn't change his mind on weddings. If it had been anybody else in Storybrooke that was getting married, he would've declined the offer. Though it wasn't like anybody in Storybrooke would've invited him to their wedding in the first place.

The last time he could remember being at a wedding, it was a small affair. It was just the way he liked it: quiet, simple, and to the point. That was a long time ago, and Calder didn't like to dwell on that thought too much.

Instead he allowed his thoughts to shift over to more comforting ones. For Calder, the wedding ceremony had been rather dull. He had opted to stand through the entire thing, as opposed to taking up the offer of sitting Neal had given him for his bad knee. Bum leg or not, Calder Gold was far too proud of a man to allow everybody in Storybrooke to see his vulnerability. Once the ceremony had begun, something had felt off in Calder's mind. He knew the reason it felt off though was because his wife wasn't able to attend. She had told him there was some emergency at the library she had to take care of, but she'd make sure to show up for the reception. Calder smiled as the thoughts passed through his mind idly, anticipating the moment she would show up. So far though he hadn't seen any sign of her at the reception and he was beginning to worry.

He surveyed the wedding reception from the table he was seated at to distract himself yet again. Everybody seemed to be having fun making fools of themselves out on the dance floor to whatever song was currently playing. Calder tore his attention away from the people out on the dance floor to look down at his watch. It was close to eleven forty-five in the evening at this point. Calder figured this would be a good enough time for the father of the groom to slip out with an Irish exit.

He began to stand up from his chair, fixing his cane to hold his weight, when a flash of yellow caught his eye. Across the room he spotted her. She was a vision of beauty clad in a pale yellow, no buttermilk was more accurate, sundress. Her brunette hair was pulled half-up messily, long locks cascading down her pale, exposed back. Calder immediately fell back into his chair when the girl turned her attention toward him.

"Belle?" he whispered. He rubbed his eyes, not believing them for a second. The reception was almost over at this point, and he hadn't expected her to make it by this point.

When he noticed the shy smile she had on her face as she looked at him, Calder felt a familiar ache in his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. It seemed as if the time he had felt these familiar feelings was in such a faraway place in his mind. Almost as if he was seeing her all over again for the first time. The dull ache in his stomach only grew the longer he stared blankly at the woman.

Calder was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts after noticing the woman was slowly making her way towards him. The ache in his stomach became more prominent as she drew closer. He felt as if he were frozen in his chair, his limbs grew numb with each nearing second of their meeting, and was taken aback by how truly beautiful the woman was. The way her sundress was flowing around her made Calder think of a goddess.

No, she was too beautiful to be a mere goddess. He couldn't put his finger on it until the woman stepped near the hanging light fixture. An angel. She looked like an angel in that dress. The way her skin was glowing, a mixture akin to a dewy bronze, combined with the way her hair fell perfectly down her back. Calder was convinced he was looking at an actual angel in the flesh.

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest when she stepped through the curtains of lights. Calder could swear he was going into cardiac arrest the moment she parted those curtains of lights. She truly looked like an angel descending from heaven. There was no denying it in his mind now. This angel of a woman was going to cause him to have a heart attack at his son's wedding, and he wouldn't mind one bit.

"Is this seat taken?"

A voice that sounded like what soft linen would sound like, if soft linen could talk that is, pulled Calder out of his thoughts. He was surely staring up at the most beautiful woman in the ballroom. Calder knew this was one of Belle's favorite games to play when they were out in public. She liked to reenact their meeting and he had no problem with giving this woman whatever she wanted. She could've asked Calder to jump off a cliff and he'd ask her which one she had in mind because of how much love he held for her.

She looked at him expectantly, her shy smile still lingering on her pretty lips. If he wasn't already positive this was his son and daughter-in-law's wedding day, he'd surely been mistaken. Damn what people said about how the bride was supposed to be the center of attention and most gorgeous woman on her special day; the angel standing in front of Calder was the real beauty in the room.

"Uhm...er...no…" he mumbled, finding it extremely difficult to form words at the moment.

A faint blush crept up onto his cheeks when she smiled at him, a smile that could melt snow on the coldest of days, and took the empty seat beside him.

"So, father of the groom huh?"

Calder nodded his head in response, still having difficulty finding his words. He wasn't sure if she was expecting him to have an actual conversation with her, or if she wanted to just make idle small chat.

_'__She probably only came over here because I look like a lonely old man at a wedding reception.'_

Self-doubt was making itself present in Calder while he stared at the woman seated in front of him. She was smiling patiently at him, waiting for him to catch himself from stumbling. She truly was an angel. Calder noted she was also the only person in the entire ballroom that had even bothered to talk to him apart from the required congratulations from the guests. Nobody ever talked to him unless they had to, and it was never pleasant for either party. A dark idea came into his mind the moment he thought that. She was probably only talking to him out of some sick dare from someone at the reception. If he ever found out who did this, he'd make sure to double their rent the next period.

"Listen dearie, if you're talking to me out of some dare or bet, drop it now."

He looked up into the woman's eyes, giving her his fiercest look in hopes that it would throw her off. To his surprise the woman didn't falter like most of Storybrooke's citizens would. Her face grew stern as she looked at him, causing a chill to rush through his body.

"I'm not talking to you out of pity or some silly bet. I have standards you know."

That threw him off. He hadn't honestly expected her to give a reply. Most people would scurry off the second he reared his head as the infamous town monster, but not this woman. She seemed to like the challenge of taking the beast head on and not back down.

"Prove it to me then, _dearie_." he said, smirking at the woman next to him.

"Alright, Mr. Gold."

The smile she shot at him after she said that went straight to Calder's groin. He honestly hadn't expected his body to react that way. If she kept that smile up, Calder would have to excuse himself to the bathroom to calm down.

"So, Miss…."

"Miss French."

"So Miss French, who is it that you know at this wedding party that could've brought you along?" He knew that was a stupid question, everyone in Storybrooke was invited to this little affair.

"Friend of the groom."

"Funny Miss French, I don't remember Neal ever mentioning you before."

"There's a lot of things you don't know Mr. Gold."

He chuckled at her quip and noted how the dim lights played up her beauty even further. In his eyes, she looked even more like a literal angel in this intimate space. Taking the sight of her in now that she was within touching distance, Calder noticed the small blue and white roses woven throughout her hair. It was an odd touch he thought, definitely not something easily pulled off, but it added another layer to her beauty. His eyes shifted from her brunette locks to her neck. Setting on her neck was a simple gold chain with a dangling pearl. A simple jewelry piece, Calder thought, but it accentuated her neck beautifully. In a way, the simple piece really suited the woman, and complimented how effortless her beauty came.

"Mr. Gold, you still there?" she said with a giggle.

Calder shook his head, pulling his focus back into the present. The giggle she emitted was like tiny, tinkling bells in his ears. He was going to have to try his hardest to stay focused. He cleared his throat, searching for the right words to reply with.

"Sorry, Miss French. Where were we?"

"We were talking about how I got invited to this weddings and how there's a lot of things you don't know."

"Ahh yes, that. So why exactly did you come over here to talk to me? It couldn't have been my dashing good looks could it?"

There was that giggle again. That giggle that felt like a wine Calder never wanted to stop drinking, and would pay any amount to keep it coming.

"Oh but it was your dashing good looks that made me want to talk to you. You looked very cute from across the room."

At her last statement, the woman leaned in slightly and bit her bottom lip. If this woman wasn't already driving Calder crazy, this string of actions would've surely done it. From the closed distance she created, Calder could smell her perfume. A mixture of roses and vanilla. Somehow it seemed fitting for this woman, for this angel, to be wearing such an intoxicating scent. His nose couldn't get enough of the scent while he was inhaling it. He wanted the scent to permanently coat the inside of his nostrils so he could keep the smell with him forever.

"I can tell you now dearie, I am the farthest thing from cute."

"I'd beg to differ."

"Well then enlighten me on what you find so cute about me."

"Hmmm…"

He noticed the way she leaned back as she thought, resting her index finger on her chin while she was still biting her bottom lip. As she was thinking, Calder's eyes began to wonder over her appearance and drink it in. The dress she was wearing was even simpler looking up close. The sweetheart neckline showed off her collar bones and the expanse of her milky skin. His eyes then followed the curve of her body down, somewhat thankful for the short dress she was wearing, to her legs. Her legs were absolutely beautiful in his mind. In spite of her petite figure, her legs extremely long. Calder was finding it extremely difficult to keep the image of those legs wrapped around his waist while he hovered over her. The mere image of her grasping onto his body with her whole being was starting to drive Calder mad. He knew if he didn't stop thinking those thoughts, or if the woman wouldn't speak up soon, he'd have to excuse himself so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

"Let's see...your hair's really adorable Mr. Gold. The way you keep it far too long for someone of such importance to the town. And you're eyes. You're eyes are absolutely adorable, almost as if they're a set of puppy eyes."

Another blush was forming over his cheeks at her last sentence. He had never had his eyes compared to a puppy. If someone in Storybrooke, say Noland for example, had said his eyes looked like a puppies, he would've told them off and raised their rent. Though when this angel of a woman said it, he could only feel his resolve melting. She truly meant what she had said, no mal intentions behind it.

"Did I say something wrong Mr. Gold, or were you just not expecting me to actually find something cute about you?"

Calder wasn't sure how he should've responded to that. He liked the way this woman could make him go speechless with simple words. The ache in his stomach from earlier was returning again, but this time it felt a little bit more comfortable.

"It's not every day you hear your eyes look like a puppies, is it?"

"I guess not…"

They stared at each other in a comfortable silence, exchanging an all-knowing smile. Almost as if it was their own secret language and they were communicating the obvious sparks between them through a simple gesture.

The sudden pace in music pulled them out of their private, little world though. Calder had a sudden idea once he heard what song was playing over the speakers.

"Miss French, would you like to dance?"

Her face lit up at his words, making his pride grow. He had made her look that excited over something that was simple for anybody else that wasn't Calder Gold.

"Yes! I need to go to the bathroom first, but I'll be right back."

Calder panicked internally. He began to worry that maybe she was actually following through with some stupid bet, and was going to the bathroom to escape from him so she could talk with her friends about how easy it was to discard his resolve.

"Don't worry Mr. Gold, I'm coming right back. If it makes you feel better, you can hold onto my necklace. That way I have to come back over here to you."

He watched as she moved her hair aside so she could unclasp her necklace. She was truly an utter angel if she could sense how much of a wreck she made him with few words. He smiled at her as she dropped the necklace into his open hand.

"You can call me Belle by the way Calder." she said, a small wave accompanying her sentence as she walked away.

Calder's eyes widened as he watched her make her way toward the bathroom. He had to be imagining things. It was his imagination playing tricks on him. There was no way this angel of a woman was real.

"Papa, what are you still doing here? I expected you to leave a long time ago."

A shudder ran through Calder's body at the sudden appearance of his son from behind.

"Neal, I...I was going to leave but then someone showed up as I was about to leave."

"Oh? Who was it?"

"It was Belle, Neal. I can't believe she was able to make it. I know she wasn't able to be at the actual ceremony, but she came to the reception. She looks so beautiful tonight Neal. When she comes back from the restroom you'll be able to see how beautiful she looks tonight. She looks like an angel. You won't believe your eyes."

Tense hands gripped his shoulders after he was done talking. Calder could tell something was off, but he was too focused on Belle's return from the restroom.

"Papa, we can't do this again."

Calder turned around to face his son, confused by his statement.

"Neal, I swear to god I just saw her. We've been talking for the past thirty minutes. She gave me her necklace to hold onto until she comes back."

A tear was slipping down his son's face as panic was seeping into his body. There was no way Neal couldn't see what was going on here. Belle had only missed the ceremony, probably got sucked into a book knowing her, and showed up to the reception. He knew she would make it up to Neal somehow.

"Papa, I've told you the same thing every time this happens. Belle's been dead for two years now. She died in that car accident on the way home from the library."

Coldness swept over Calder's body as his son's words sunk in. He looked down at the simple chain with a dangling pearl, clutching it between his fist, allowing his tears to come. How stupid could he be? He knew she had died long ago, but she felt so real those few precious moments ago. Strong arms encased him as his body shook with violent sobs with his sudden realization.

"Ssshh, there there papa. We'll get through this again, just like last time."

He couldn't keep his sobs quiet for long. Each time this happened to them, it got worse every time. She became more and more real whenever she appeared to Calder .The pains in his chest literally felt like they were ripping him apart from the inside out. This wasn't like the other times, Calder knew that. He had actually seen her up close and held a conversation with her. The necklace, which she was buried with, was proof enough for him that she had actually physically appeared. There was no other explanation Calder could come up with as to why he was desperately clutching onto the gold chain.

"I miss her so much Neal. So goddamn much. It wasn't fair."

"I know papa."

"We had only been married for a half year. You finally had a mother who loved you Neal. Our chance at a real family was finally real."

"I miss her too papa, but we have to move past everything eventually. Belle would've wanted you to."

Calder could only nod his head in response as he pulled away from his son. He wiped away his tears furiously, the necklace he was holding onto brushing against his face.

"Will you be okay papa?"

"Aye. I'll be okay Neal. I just need a moment. Go back to your reception. It's yours and Emma's day."

He looked up at his son with a weary smile, knowing his son didn't want to leave him alone during this, but he shooed him away with a flick of his wrist. His son gave him a knowing look as he walked away that vanished the moment his eyes were on his bride. A sigh of relief slipped past Calder's lips once his son was out of his space. He looked down at the simple necklace in his hands, a few more tears slipping past and making his vision blurry.

"I miss you so much Belle. I wish you could've seen today. You would've looked so lovely."

Calder knew Belle couldn't actually hear him, nobody had to tell him that, but he liked to believe that she could. Tonight had been proof enough for him that she was still with him, even after her death. He quietly slipped her necklace into his front coat pocket, patting once it was safely inside. Taking one last look around the ballroom, Calder stood up from his seat and began his trek to the door.

"I love you Belle." he whispered as he left the table.


End file.
